Happiness
by redrobin999
Summary: All Harry wanted was peace and happiness. It seemed that he would never realize this. He looked at Draco with sad green eyes "Why do you hate me?"
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, finally got around to making my first fanfiction. Tell me the issues when reading this so I can help this dreadful experience of reading my writing better. Also I'm not sure if the length is good so if the chapter needs to be longer or shorter just say what you feel.

Happiness

"Happiness." Harry murmured as he started through the hallway from the kitchen. He was in deep thought on the subject.

"Out of the way freak!" Dudley yelled as his whale-like figure bounded up the stairway. He had been downstairs for his lunch (more like feast) and had been tearing up the stairway to hurry up and see his favorite television program.

Harry sighed and went about his day cleaning, gardening, and cooking for the Durselys. When he was done he flopped down on his ratty old thin mattress exhausted. He then maneuvered his way under the covers to attempt to go to sleep. With dreams of Cedric Diggorys death plaguing his mind he had hardly had any sleep this summer.

"Happiness." he repeated from earlier that day. "Happiness won't come to me." He then drifted off into what seemed another common occurring nightmare for certainly not the last time.

AN: Hope you liked the prologue! The first chapter will be way longer than that but review fast if you want to see more or never want to see me again. Either way if you don't review you won't get what you want.

Until next time,

RedRobin999


	2. Draco's Boredom

AN: Sorry I haven't updated, senior year is getting to me. If anyone was wondering this will be a slow and realistic approach to the relationship. So if you're looking for the fast lemons look away! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 1: Draco's Boredom

It had been several weeks since he had been back at Hogwarts and Harry had been tired. Classes with Umbridge were terrible not to mention the ban on Quidditch that had been set up. Hogwarts still however, had been better than the Dursely's and that was fine for him at the moment. Currently in the library looking over his potions notes Harry was becoming increasingly fatigued. Having stayed up late last night from detention and his reoccurring nightmares, he looked as if he had seen death with his pale skin and dropping eyes.

"Harry." whispered a nearby voice.

"Harry." The voice repeated until he finally turned to reply.

"Hermione," he acknowledged "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, studying for potions. Snape is being extra-hard this year and I refuse to have my marks being lowered just for that or anything.

"Same old Hermione, worried about grades more than anything else." Harry muttered more to himself than Hermione. "I'm only studying because I'm tired of Snape judging and picking at me. I decided that if I actually so well in potions he would leave me alone." _'One less thing to worry about_' he thought.

"Well studying is studying I suppose and no matter the cause I will always be here to help if you need it." said Hermione with a knowledgeable look in her eye. "Do you need help now?"

"No, I was just about to go. I'm feeling sort of tired and want to see if I could get some more sleep tonight" he replied not wanting to stay there all night getting a lecture from her.

"Well okay then if you're sure?"

"Yeah, see you later." He then gathered up his supplies and threw them into his bag and started for the door.

"Yeah, see you." She replied as she began her potions work. She knew Harry hadn't had much sleep lately no matter how he tried to hide it. She would accept his excuse for now, but soon when he was better he would get the longest potions lecture of his life, of which would make even Snape cringe in fear.

Harry once in the hallway breathed a sigh of relief at his escape. It was one of the rare moments he was on his own now. He planned to go into Pomfrey's potion cabinet and get some dreamless sleep potions, He had lain off them now not wanting to get addicted but his dreams were suddenly getting worse and more frequent that he decided to use one for tonight, to get some much needed rest.

"Potter!" a voice shouted. "Hey Scar-head!" he had heard Draco Malfoy's voice sound from the other end of the hall. His sleepiness outweighing his hostility caused him to ignore it. He turned away to hear the same voice only in an angrier tone. "Potter! Do you hear me or are your ears as bad as your eyes!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked in a tired tone not really wanting to deal with him.

"Just wanted to see how the resident crazy was doing. Have you taken your medication yet? If not I think its best you do. Wouldn't want to scare the Hufflepuffs now would we?"

"Sod off Malfoy!" he angrily replied. He then began walking away at a faster pace.

"No I don't think I will Potter. Professor Umbridge gave me a position of authority this year and it deserves to be respected. I won't let you leave until you apologize." he snidely said.

"No way Malfoy, I would rather eat Hagrid's rock cakes than apologize to you!"

"You should respect your betters you filthy half-blood. I bet your whore of a mudblood mother wasn't even as untrained as you are." Draco said with a sense of casualness.

"That's it!" Harry screamed. "I've had enough of you insulting my family!"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it Potter cry to Dumbledore."

"No! This!" Harry cried as he ran over to Malfoy and landed a solid punch on his face causing him to fall to the ground.

"How dare you touch me you ingrate" shouted Malfoy as he got up and threw himself at harry causing them to roll on the ground in midst of their fight.

"What the devil is going on here!" yelled Professor Snape as he walked onto the scene. "50 points from Gryffindor ."

"But professor."

"I don't want to hear it Potter" he said vehemently. "You get away with as much as it is."

"He called my mother a whore of a mudblood and you expect me to take it?" harry said with as much venom his voice could muster.

"He did what?" Snape said as he narrowed his eyes towards Draco.

"You heard me Professor, he called my mother a mudblood and a whore." Harry said a little softer this time.

"15 points from Slytherin, and you both have detention with me all this week!" Snape said looking Draco directly in the eyes to show how much loathing for him he was feeling at the moment.

"You can't be serious Professor! I did nothing wrong!" screamed Draco shocked at the fact his own Godfather would give him detention.

"I am and you did! Be grateful you didn't get worse boy! I could have sent you off with that giant oaf instead, would you like that?" _'Nobody calls Lily that, not even Draco'_ Snape thought.

"No sir." Was the soft horrified response Draco gave at the prospect of having to be with Hagrid all week.

"Then both of you go to your dorms! Detention starts tomorrow at 7:00pm, don't be late" Snape snidely said as he turned to leave, cape billowing after him.

"This is your entire fault Potter, I'll get you for this soon enough!" Draco huffed as he scurried away not wanting to cause unwanted embarrassment to himself as people began to enter the hallway.

'_Hopefully he'll forget and just leave me alone' _Harry thought as he too decided to continue onto Madame Pomfrey's office.

AN: Hope you liked it! What will Draco do? Find out in the next chapter! If you find anything wrong feel free to berate me because I'm still learning. Also if you have a request for me to add something just comment and I'll try and add it or at least tell you why I won't.

Till next time,

RedRobin999 (name is not from the restaurant)


	3. An Eventful Detainment

AN: Hope you liked the last chapter. Things will start to get really interesting in this part. All of the chapters will be in Harry's POV unless I state otherwise. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: An Eventful Detainment

Hermione and Ron were sitting with Harry in the Great Hall as they were eating their dinner. Ron, as usual shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid pace and Hermione was slowly eating as to savor each bite. Somewhere in between was Harry usually more of a moderate eater was somewhat eating more quickly to not be late for detention. He was used to them now and knew that if he arrived even a moment late he would be in more trouble. So he was going to set off earlier.

"You in a hurry or something Harry?" asked Ron through his shoveling.

"Yeah, Snape gave me a detention earlier today for fighting with Malfoy." He replied with a seething tone in his voice.

"That greasy git!" he exclaimed. "It's not fair how he mistreats the Gryffindors while favoring the Slytherins."

"For once I agree with Ron." said Hermione shocking him. "Snape does need to treat everyone equal, even if you deserved detention, Malfoy did as well."

"Well Malfoy did get detention with me too, strange as it may seem." Harry said in more of a disbelieving tone. "I wonder what he did to set Snape off. This is the first I have ever heard of Snape doing that to Malfoy."

"I can't believe it! The ferret finally gets what he deserved at least for once." Ron happily exclaimed as he reached for a second helping of chicken.

"I find that unbelievable myself, maybe you should be extra careful in detention so you don't get into anymore trouble." She said to Harry with an unrecognizable tone. One that was either soothing or warning. "I would hate to see you get into more trouble or even hurt from them."

"Hermione always the mother." he playfully teased she her face turn to a scowl. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I don't think I could get into more trouble than I'm already in and if I do I'll handle it." he assured her with a pat on the shoulder as he got up from the table.

She looked slightly better but still worried. "It just seems suspicious as to why Snape punished Malfoy. Anyway be on your guard."

"Yeah, and if the ferret does anything to you we'll come after him and show him what the three of us can do!" Ron added as he flexed his am.

"Alright macho man, finish eating." Hermione playfully scolded as she took his arm and put it down.

"Yes, mother" he cheekily replied.

"Boys." She muttered with distain.

Harry laughed and said his goodbyes. He then started off towards the potions room where he would meet with two of his most hated people.

/

"You two will be scrubbing cauldrons for the next two ours, by hand mind you." Snape hautily said. "If you finish early you will then begin to write an 8-inch essay on why what you did today was wrong. You may begin."

Slowly Draco and Harry began the menial task of cleaning the cauldrons. It was hard because the potion residue was large and sticky making it more difficult to scrub off. After an hour and a half a student came rushing into the room. "Professor Snape, Professor Snape!" yelled the unknown student.

"What is it boy!" yelled Snape upset that he had been interrupted from his grading.

"Madame Pomfrey needs your help right away! A student needs a calming draught right away and she has run out! He's going into shock from being attacked by the squid in the Black Lake!"

Snape hurried to his stores and found what he needed. He handed it to the boy and was about to sit down when the boy spoke again. "She needs help administering it because the boy won't stay still. She wants you to come as well."

"Very well," he said very heatedly through clenched teeth and turned to his two detainees "I will be back and you two had better of finished your work. I'm going to lock the door until the time is up. When I get back those cauldrons better be spotless or I'm giving you both another day of detention!" and with that he quickly billowed out of the doorway and locking it as he left.

Harry now uncomfortable with being alone with Draco threw himself into perfectly scrubbing the cauldrons. He didn't want another day of detention. Even though he was across the room from him he still felt uneasy with the door being locked and no witnesses. He only had about two left and he wanted to hurry up and finish so he could leave when the door unlocked in about twenty-five minutes.

"Potter," came Draco's voice "hey Potter!"

Harry just ignored him not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"Potter!" he continued to yell. It took around ten times for him to realize that Harry wouldn't answer and stopped. Harry then closed his eyes and sighed. This was not a good way to spend his night. He just wanted more sleep and now he was lucky if he got any. When he opened his eyes he fell out of his seat shocked from seeing Malfoy appear right in front of him.

"Wow Potter, did you get your clumsiness from your father?"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." He angrily replied.

"No, I don't think I will. You seem entertaining at the moment with your anger." He said with some sort of swagger.

"Whatever, just sod off." Harry tiredly said not wanting to get into another fight.

"I said no. Provide me with entertainment Potter." He said with a smirk on his face.

Harry buried his head into his desk having finished with his cauldrons. "No leave me alone." They only had about two minutes left anyway.

"What's wrong with you Potter? Miss your mudblood mother?" Draco taunted hoping to get a rise out of Harry.

"No more than you miss yours Malfoy." Harry mumbled.

Having that said Malfoy turned angry and leaned forward and pushed Harry out of his seat, making him fall on his back. "Don't call my mother a mudblood you filthy half-breed."

"Oh, so you can dish it but not take it huh?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, because you're lying and I'm not." Malfoy viciously said. "Your mother was a filthy mudblood and will always be one. My mother is pure unlike your mother who was a whore!"

"You take that back!" Harry shouted leaning forward on his elbows.

"No, I won't! Look at you, on the floor right now in your rightful place beneath me." Malfoy then came closer to Harry and leaned forward bringing his face to his with a hand under his chin. "Right now you look just like her, like a slut." He said in a venomous yet seductive voice.

Harry then slapped him hard in the face and quickly got up. His face red with anger and embarrassment fled to the door. Noticing the door had been unlocked in the scuffle he quickly left, having nothing more to say to Draco. Leaving him with a huge red handprint imprinted on his face that was likely to bruise with the force he had put into it. Already dreading tomorrow's detention, he set off for the common room hoping tomorrow would be better.

Draco POV:

Draco was left in disbelief with a hand touching the red mark on his cheek. Sure he knew Potter wouldn't like the comment but he didn't think he would be so girly as to slap him. He then noticed several feminine things about Potter like his height. Draco easily towered over him at 5'8 and still growing while Harry was at a 5'3. He was also very thin which was usually hidden from his baggy clothes and only having slight definition from what he saw in the locker room, compared to his own muscular frame; his short dark hair that framed his face being contrasted his bright green eyes. Yes, Harry Potter was feminine and he would have fun with his new discovery.

/

AN: Ooooooo, what will Draco do with his discovery? Will Harry tell anyone about his encounter? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Rating will probably go up now.

Until next time,

RedRobin999


	4. Paranoia

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy and wondered if I should continue the story because I'm basically just writing the chapters independently of one another without thinking of the plot in general. If any of you have suggestions I'm open. I'm not going to start up another story until this one is finished and it will be finished…eventually. So, right now I'm going to start thinking of the plot first instead of what I was doing to make the story more structured. Hopefully you'll like this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/

Chapter 3: Paranoia

After what went down in detention Harry made sure to stay far away from Malfoy during the next day. He just couldn't believe his bullying had resorted to that of Draco making fun of his mom through him. It was just so vile for him to even think about. Harry thought that when someone made fun of his parents it would tarnish the memory of them and he just hated it.

So far he had an uneventful morning and was planning to keep it that way. He knew Malfoy would try and stir up trouble but he wouldn't have it. He was going to ignore him and behave during Care for Magical Creatures if it killed him.

"Come on, Harry!" a voice said exasperatedly.

His musings were interrupted by Ron yelling to him as beckoned for Harry to follow him on their way to the said class. _"Well"_ Harry thought, _"Maybe he will skip like he normally does."_

/

They arrived to the class and stood next to Hermione who had arrived a little earlier than they did due to how she wanted to be sure she returned her library books on time. Most of the Slytherins, including Draco, were at the other side of the crowd of students that seemed to be just arriving.

"Well class," Hagrid bellowed "today we will be having a treat presented to us!"

All of the students unconsciously took a step back knowing how Hagrid's surprises or treats usually ended up.

"Look!" Hagrid suddenly said pointing to a bush that suddenly started to rustle. A pure white unicorn had strutted out and onto the plain near him. "Isn't she beautiful!" he exclaimed as he was admiring her.

"But Hagrid, Unicorns aren't in the curriculum and are said to not appear that often." Hermione stated.

"Well Hermione, this little fellow was off on his own after he accidently got lost from his group." He sadly stated. "We're now however look'in for 'em now so don't you worry."

Mostly all of the girls in the class some boys included "awwed" at the story, as did Ron. "Ron!" Harry whispered disbelieving his best friend.

"Sorry Har, it's just too sad!" he replied tears welling up in his eyes. He then hooked himself onto Harry and Hermione's shoulders by their necks in between them and pulled them into an impromptu private hug from behind to cover his rarely seen sensitivity.

"Hermione, can you believe him?" Harry asked with amusement as he looked onto the red head that had snuggled into his shoulder. All he heard in return was a sniffle and he turned his head and saw Hermione tearing up as well. "Oh well." Harry tiredly said as he let Hermione then turn so Ron as hugging him from behind and her from the front, his two shoulders rapidly becoming wet as his friends cried at the Unicorn story Hagrid told.

"Why is everyone so sad because of that stupid little story?" one random Slytherin asked.

"It's because the Unicorn is so pure that when mortals gaze upon it they become more emotionally inclined towards it." Hagrid knowingly said. "However, if you have known a greater pain in your life than most, you won't be as affected by it."

/

The class was also uneventful after that much. Hagrid had offered to let students ride the unicorn but most were to sad to want to. The class had ended and Harry was going to ask Hagrid if he could somehow let him start a garden near the hut when spring started. He loved to garden, and with that thought he, with his friends still attached to him started off towards Hagrid in hopes to ask him, whe all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Wow, Potty who would know Gryffindor's were such drama queens!" yelled a very familiar thorn in his side. Draco bounded up in front of Harry a few feet apart with his goons to block the hut Hagrid had receded into.

"Shu-….." Harry was about to tell him off but stopped realizing what he had planned.

"Got nothing to say huh, Potter!" replied Draco to Harry's lack of involvement. "And what's this" he said pointing at Ron and Hermione holding onto him, "your buddies in need of your services. Who knew the school slut got around during the morning?"

Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't have to as Ron and Hermione came to his defense.

"Mind your own business Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, and go do whatever it is you do away from us!" Ron yelled as well trying to be threatening but not working out due to his emotional lapse earlier.

"Nice try Ron." Hermione whispered trying to be supportive towards him.

"Wow Weasel, that really hurt!" Draco mockingly replied as his group laughed.

"Whatever!" Ron sneered.

"Come on let's just go" Harry whispered to his friends "They're not worth it."

They nodded, agreeing with him and began to trudge up the path towards the school. Harry would just ask Hagrid the next time he saw him, it was no hurry. They came off the hill and walked begrudging towards the school when they heard Malfoy and his group's footsteps rapidly descending on them. Malfoy then got in front of Harry inches from his face. "How dare you ignore me slut!" he shouted. "You don't ignore me!"

Harry, ever sticking to his plan just brushed past him and was prepared to continue on when Draco grabbed his cloak and pulled him back. "Let go of me Malfoy!" he shouted while struggling to go back inside.

"No, Potter. Not until you admit that you're a slut! A slut that will sleep around with anyone and can't get enough of it!" Draco yelled.

"No! What's wrong with you?" he asked as he turned around.

"Nothing! I'm just tired of seeing your slutty self whoring yourself out to the whole school." Draco replied with some annoyance as he let go.

"Just leave Harry alone!" Hermione yelled suddenly in the conversation.

"He's not a whore, so just shove off Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. He then grabbed Harry and Hermione and started dragging them around Draco to get away. He didn't get far however when Crabe and Goyle blocked his path. "Hey! Out of our way you fat whales!" he growled. They didn't seem to appreciate that and pushed Ron to the ground.

"Leave him alone you great cows!" Hermione hissed as she and Harry bent down to help him up.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled realizing Harry really hadn't said anything.

"Just go away." Harry said with venom in his eyes.

Seeing how his friends were there Malfoy stopped and realized he wasn't really accomplishing anything with his friends here to protect him. He made his decision. He then began to saunter up to Harry an inch away from his face peering down at him. Harry looked away quickly but was then forced back when Draco put his hand under his chin grasping his cheeks and forcing him to look back.

"We'll keep in touch Potter." he said mysteriously and leaned in to whisper in his ear "See you in detention." His breath blowing into Harry's ear causing discomfort and a light blush to appear on his face. Malfoy then shoved him down and began his way into the school with Goyle and Crabe in tow.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know." Harry said back but more to himself.

/

The rest of the day was like a blur to Harry. He had been dreading detention with Malfoy all day and it was just five minutes away.

"It'll be fine Harry." Hermione reassured "Snape will be there, and even if you hate him he still is a teacher." she pointed out.

"Thanks Mione, see you in the morning." He waved bye as he exited the common room through the portrait and headed toward his doom.

When he arrived he noticed Draco and Snape were already there and sat down in the place he had been before the other night.

"Today," Snape began "you wil be cleaning up this abysmal mess" he pointed towards the blue potion contents that seemed to have exploded in the corner of the room " and you will write five hundred sentences in repetition saying Lily Potter is not a Mudbood and I am a fool for saying that, is that all clear to you dunderheads?"

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"Now, I am late for a meeting with the Headmaster. I won't be back until late and if you aren't here the assignments had better be completed or I will give you a week of detention with Filch. Is that understood." Snape explained.

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"Oh, and , do be careful the mess isn't harmful to skin but may ruin your clothes so use the broom and dust bin and not cloth. It seems to eat cloth." And with that he was off, slamming the door.

Harry begrudgingly got up and began to sweep up the mess and empty it out in the trash. So far Malfoy was busy writing his lines, but who knew how long that would last. All of a sudden a blue blob fell from the ceiling onto his shoulder eating away at his robe and shirt there leaving a huge hole of skin showing.

Harry let out a gasp and dropped the broom casing some of the blue mess to land on him again eating lots of holes in his robe. This time he let out a shriek as he stumbled around and slipped on some of it. This causing the bottom half of his robe to be eaten away on the impact of his fall before he got up in time to save his pants from the blue eating swarm. He then backed up into someone's chest and they grabbed his shoulders.

"Clumsy? Potter." Draco sneered. He had been watching the spectacle while writing his lines. He had done about one hundred before enchanting his quill to write the rest while he got up and watched the event unfold before him.

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" Harry screeched as he turned around and looked up at Draco leering down at his shorter frame. Harry then realized the state he was in with the half eaten and hole filled robe, his whole left shoulder being exposed, his trousers having holes littered it exposing his white hairless skin through the holes ( luckily covering the private bits) , and his shirt in the same state however receiving more holes showing his taut stomach and having his right nipple exposed to the cold air.

"Aaaaah!" Harry wailed as he struggled to cover himself. He carefully moved himself away from Malfoy and the blue goop. The noticed however the goop was mostly gone except for the occasional drip from the ceiling which needed to be spelled off. "_It must have vanished after eating most of my clothes"_ Harry thought.

"Look at you!" Draco exclaimed suddenly now in Harry's line of vision. "I bet you did that on purpose you little slut! Getting into your attire I see."

"Shove off Malfoy, it wasn't on purpose so just finish your work and leave me alone!" Harry impatiently said as he pushed Draco away.

Draco suddenly seeing an opportunity reached out and pinched his now exposed again nipple. Harry let out an unexpected gasp and his face colored. "See, why should I "shove off" as you said when you're enjoying this so much you slut?" he whispered into Harry's ear and pinched harder as he pushed Harry into the wall and put his knee in-between his legs. He then started to lick and suck Harry's exposed neck and shoulder while pinning him to the wall gathering his hands in his one and raising them up in advantage to Harry's surprise. "Now what should I do with you now? Hmmm." he leered staring into Harry's widened green eyes.

"You could let me go please?" Harry pleaded as he tried to struggle out of Draco's grip to no avail.

"Oh, I think I know now!" Draco exclaimed. He then suddenly dove and forcefully pressed his lips onto Harry's with a bruising force.

/

AN: Alright! Another chapter done! Please tell me what you think! I hope you like it and in your response tell me if Draco should be good or not in the story. If he's good it will take longer and there will be a lot of character development, but if he's bad it will basicly be more smut chapters with not as many characters devekoping, just him, Harry, and possibly Snape. So vote before I go randomly!

Until next time,

RedRobin999


End file.
